In recent times, researches on a communication system in connection with a medical field are being progressed. In general, the communication system related to the medical field mainly includes a sensor connected to a patient to detect a vital signal output from the patient and a coordinator connected to the sensor to collect data.
The patient wears one or more sensors on his/her body, and the one or more sensors detect different vital signals output from the patient and process data, respectively.
Meanwhile, the coordinator receives an input of data output from the one or more sensors, and can analyze the patient's overall health by gathering a plurality of data.